Fanfiction 🍁
Lilly Maxwell is your typical 12 year old girl. Kind, funny, loves being with her friends. But out of all her friends, Lilly is a little different. She is transgender. And her mom doesn't accept it religiously. Lilly then decides to undergo sex-change surgery and is taken custody of her aunt Jill, uncle Bernie and cousins Jenna and Caleb. This is her story; it is told in Lilly's point of view. Clothes Shopping "Lilly, darling! Hurry up! We have to get you a dress for the family dinner!" called my mom from downstairs. "Okay, I'll beright there!" I replied. I was going to get my clothes when my dresser mirror caught my eye. I took a look at myself and saw something different. I saw myself with shorter hair. ''I'm a boy. ''I whispered. ''This is who I am. ''I then got dressed. I then was going to walk out my door when I heard my pet Asian potbelly pig, Teapig. She was black with pink splotches all over. I then gave her food and water and closed over my door. I hopped in my mom's car and we were off. As we walked in I steered towards the boy clothes while my mom was looking for a dress. One shirt caught my eye. It was white and had faded patterns that looked like the military, I thought it was nice, so I put it in my hands. "Lilly! Come over here!" my mom said. I walked over towards her, with the shirt in my hands. "But.. mom?" I asked. My voice trailed off. "Of course!" my mom cheerfully said. "The dresses are nice but what about this?" I asked in a whisper tone and held up the shirt. "I found it in the boy isle. It has a military kind of pattern." I said. "Oh silly Lilly! That's a boy's shirt. You have to wear a dress." replied my mom. "I think this one is pretty. Let's go." my mom said and headed towards the checkout counter. I then nodded and faked a smile. The Dinner Party I walked up to my room and tried on the dress. I didn't feel right in it. I then took it off and thought. ''I don't care what my mother says. I do not feel okay in this dress. ''I put on a shirt, jeans and red shoes. I then found a pair of scissors. I cut a lock of my hair off, and I kept doing it until it looked like a boy's haircut. I took a deep breath and walked down. My snooty cousin Clair glared at me. "Mother, look! Lilly must have got a disease that makes her hair fall out!" she pointed and laugh. "Clair! That's not the way we behave!" her mother snapped. Clair scowled. I sat down and picked at my dinner. My mom looked. "Lilly, what do you say about doing on a trip together?" she asked. "Wouldn't that be nice? You've been very confused today, then we can get everything under control." I reached my breaking point. "Mom! What is that you do not understand?! I was born in the wrong body! Some stupid holiday won't magically make things better!" I yelped. "I don't understand." replied my mom. "But I'm a boy!" I snapped. A period of silence then struck out between me and my mom for 10 seconds. "Well, if that's the way you feel..